YOU only YOU
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A Random thought :-) ABHIJEET SIR Centric With Pinch Of DUO relation Peep Inside :-) Accept My Apology for deleting this story *sorry*


_As per My BADI DIDU ( SHIKHA DI AKA ABHISHIKHA )order I will re- update My all Stories, But will complete them After JANUARY_

_HOPE NOW I WILL FORGIVEN BY YOU ALL :-) SPECIALLY ... SHIKHA DII, SARKAR ANGEL BETU, SORRY (PUPPY FACE)_

_SO SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :-)_

_READ A/N AT LAST_

* * *

HAPPY READING 

ENJOY :-) 

At a point when I realized that everything losing from my hand. I just wait for the call, for a hand who holds Me from the same passion... the same way I engulfed by Darkness, sitting alone in fear of losing passion which wrenches me more than the moment I realized I Lost MYSELF! !... Acknowledgment of failure in relation is more painful then wounds given by Thousand of Bullets. It's ok To Something But Constant.

Beyond everything, Every pain, every abuse... Every bad thing I bear... My Only search is YOU Although I never wanna share Those Dreadful Memories With YOU Still YOUR Presence makes me smile with a Sooth and satisfaction that I have YOU In my LIFE... My search ends at YOU Only YOU... MY Good starts from YOU so ends on YOU ... JUST you

YOU and YOU ... !

My all Suffering, become trifling When I accused as ur Murderer When, I become the reason for ur Life Risk, Furthermore My suffering, It HURTS

Is Anybody can hurt his Heart Not even an Animal, Than How Me?

I never question to anyone But Thousand of Emotions Runs In my Mind, With every Accusation As time passed, I Always Slew My every question Inside My Heart, Always Restricted My Eyes Not Shed a Single tears, At last Convenienced My Lips to cement a Smile Maybe a Fake One But Smile :-) Ooh Look I m Smiling Every pain I suffered Gone because I m SMILING

Is This Smile Is the Parameter Of Happiness Mmmm... May be yes, Ofcourse yes As per My Loves One, Than Why My Heart is Not Answering As My Lips God Know's

*_A whisper came from Inside* "Don't Lie"_

_I Jerked My head "No I m Not" Answered With same whispering Voice_

_"U Are" He again back fire_

_"Shut up " Again whispers_

_Again I Carry on my Trail Of thought, commanding my Reflection a "Get lost" He Gave Disappointing nod To me, I can experience him as he is saying "huuhh"_

Sometimes I thought to myself That WHY always Me, Sometimes I complain to Fate WHY me? Every time I got an Answer that You HAve SOMEONE Very special, My Mind Only Found A Glimpse of YOU.

Ppl Asked Me Why And How My whole World is around YOU. I Smiled And Left Question UNANSWERED Because our Relation is Unique And My Heart know Your Whole World is Just Around ME.

_Again a Whispered came "U smiles"_

_I Mock Him "I always Smiles"_

_My Inner soul teased "Oh! U Liar "_

_"I m not " I Said Like A child_

_"Tuchh Better luck Next time" He again teased Me, Disapper,_

_Is he Only Came To tease Me I Think My self,_

_Answer Came "Stop lying I will Come To praise u"_

This Time I Wide my eyes, Than Closed them Went back to Down my trail...

You are the one Who Saves Me, When I M In grave Danger, When I lost My Memories U are The One Who gave Me New Memories,YOU are the One Who Smiled In his Own Heart break Just the Shake of Me. YOU are the one whose Heart breaks Reason Was My Lie still I Am Special For You.

I M Luck, A Tear Slip From my Eyes

O_oh again He Poked "Are U senti"_

_I Glared "No! I Not sentimental fool"_

_"C' mon Don't Lie Gain and Again" Mock Me_

_"Don't disturb Me Again and again" I Mocked back_

_He Smiled "Ur Lies Make Me to Do So"_

_"O Really" I asked_

_"Am.. Hm" Nodded_

_"Go" Said_

_"Rude" Mocks Me And Gone_

_I Took A Deep Breath Relief One, Every Time These Little Conversation make Me uncomfortable, DON'T KNOW why ?_

_"Liar" voice came_

_I rolled My Eyes "Not again"_

_"Ok... okk Just Enjoy Ur trail I will came later"_

I Banged by head back went back to trail

I was One For Whom YOU Always Fight from Whole, And Never Leaves My Hand Don't matter What Is the Situation

Lots Of THANK YOU and SORRY are small For YOU,

MY BROTHER :-) I Just Wanna Hug YOU daily To make sure YOU are Always their For me, Phone Called Interrupted Trail I Smiled Picked the phone

"Daya"

"Boss"

By The Single Call I Out By 32 and smiled

"Soye nhi" A concern voice hit my ears

"Nhi Woh"

"Call Karne Ko Bolo tha Iska Matlab yeh Nhi 2 baje raat tak Intezar karo" a strict concern snub,

"Sorry" I said Like a Obedient Kid

Which Make later one Smile yess Smile I can feel that Smile, "So jao Boss, Signal deta Rahunga "

Hurriedly I said "Aur kitne din daya 4 mahine ho gaye hai"

"Kuch din aur" Later one Assure

"hm"

"Boss Missing Me"

"Daya"

"Hm"

"Take care Haan Chot nhi lagna hero nhi bana Please" Requesting yet Ordering tone

"Yess captain" A Quick reply from Youngers Side "Bye Sweet dreams Boss wahi sapne dekhna Jis main Main hoon "

"Haan Wahi sapne dekhunga Boss Ki Jaan" Said In lovely Way

"Meri tho sari jindagi tum ho Daya" (pov) Abhijeet closed his eyes

I Just Feel a great Sooth, my Eyes Really Berates To open Again A try

Wait He again came _"Don't Open ur eyes.. Just Feel" He said with soothing Touch in voice, Interesting Voice irritating Me Till Now, Suddenly Seems Soothing "Aiinn "_

_He smiled "Oh! U Dumbo I Am Ur Inner Soul My dear"_

_"So what" I think_

_"So, When ur heart In Sooth U feel My voice Soothing Dumbo"_

_"Don't call me Dumbo"_

_"Dumbo I Am Not calling U Dumbo"_

_"Aree " I Said_

_"I am Calling Myself Dumbo As I am Inside u"_

_"Okkk " I said in understanding_

I felt That Sleeping fairies Frequently entered inside my Eyes , takes Me to the Dreamland

THE END

...

...

...

...

...

Shhhhhhhhh... KEEP QUITE READERS

OUR SUPPER COP IS SLEEPING NA ;)*joking*

* * *

_Kaisa Tha Btana _

_Main yeh Abhijeet sir ke B'day ke liye likhi thi but, Mujhe Yeh acha nhi Laga Honestly speaking, Because iss main kuch sar pair nhi hai _

_Bass Ek Thought hai Jho mere dimagh main daud rha tha main ne likh diya aaj update kar hi hoon kyu ki _

_yeh news deni hai aap sabko ki I am taking leave from ff till January As a Author, Due to my Personal reason Will review on stories but can't write *sorry* _

_I Know Iss main Bhar- bhar Ke Grammer mistakes hai but main sahi nhi kiya I Liked it as i wrote. Sorry For that_

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK (IF U LIKED IT)_

_RHIA DUBEY _


End file.
